Conventionally, a configuration of a touch-panel-equipped display device wherein a touch panel is located on the display device has been known. A touch-panel-equipped display device has a problem that sensors of the touch panel are visible to a user, which deteriorates the display quality of the display device.
JP-A-2010-257492 discloses an electrostatic capacitance type input device that includes: a translucent substrate; a multilayer film that is formed on one of surfaces of the translucent substrate and that includes a plurality of translucent thin films that have different refractive indices, respectively, wherein one of the plurality of translucent thin films is a niobium oxide film; a plurality of first translucent electrodes that extend in a first direction; and a plurality of second translucent electrodes that extend in a second direction that intersects the first direction.
JP-A-2013-58180 discloses a touch panel that includes: a transparent substrate; a first metal electrode that is formed on one of surfaces of the transparent substrate, and is formed with first unit electrode lines repeatedly arrayed in parallel with one another; and a second metal electrode that is formed on the other surface of the transparent substrate, and is formed with second unit electrode lines repeatedly arrayed in parallel with one another, the second unit electrode lines intersecting the first unit electrode lines at right angles. The foregoing document discusses that with the configuration in which the first metal electrode or the second metal electrode, in a specific shape, is provided on each surface of the transparent substrate in combination, moire can be reduced.